As the Sakura Blooms
by Aria Vicci
Summary: Tidak ada lagi mafia, tidak ada lagi dokumen-dokumen yang harus ia tanda-tangani, tidak ada lagi beban ekspetasi dan incaran dari segala arah. Dirinya bukan lagi Giotto, penyandang cincin Penjaga Langit. Dirinya kini adalah Sawada Ieyasu, turis yang kini bermukim di tengah masyarakat Jepang. Post-Giotto Retirement.


As the Sakura Blooms

.

.

.

By: Aria Miyuki

* * *

Alunan nada sendu menyapa tiap sudut ruang. Seorang pria terduduk di depan halaman, memejamkan mata sembari memainkan sulingnya. Jari-jemarinya menari, melahirkan kisah-kisah yang ditangkap oleh angin untuk kembali diceritakan. Sinar mentari serta-merta mengintip di balik ufuk, menyapa tiap insan yang telah terbangun.

Senyumnya tersungging tatkala derap langkah familiar menggema di lorong bersamaan aroma teh hijau menyerbak gelitiki hidungnya. Dengan perlahan, ia menjauhkan mulut suling dari bibirnya menanti orang yang datang menghampiri.

"Kau tidak melanjutkannya, Ugetsu?"

Pria yang dipanggil Ugetsu itu tersenyum kecil. Ia membalikkan badannya, menghadap sang sumber suara. "Kurasa aku lebih membutuhkan teman berbicara, Giotto," balasnya.

Giotto merengut sebelum menaruh dua cangkir teh di sampingnya. "Sudah kubilang, panggil aku Ieyasu. Apa susahnya?" komentarnya. "Orang-orang di sini selalu memandangku bingung ketika aku memperkenalkan nama lamaku. Lagipula, Ieyasu terdengar lebih keren, sama seperti nama _shogun_ saat ini."

"Oh, ya? Tapi Giotto lebih simpel, hanya dua silabel. Kau juga bukan seorang _shogun_ bukan?"

"B-benar juga sih... Ya sudah, terserah apa maumu." Ia hanya tersenyum jenaka melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya. Giotto–atau Ieyasu–jika terlepas dari tugasnya, akan bertingkah kekanakan bak anak kebanyakan gula. G selalu mengeluh kesal, namun Ugetsu sendiri lebih menyukai sikapnya seperti itu.

 _Lebih lepas_ , begitu yang ia pikir. Tidak ada garis stress mewarnai raut mukanya dan iris jingganya kembali memancarkan kehidupan. Kali terakhir ia melihat wajahnya sesegar itu saat ia berusaha kabur dari kantor kerjanya sebelum Daemon menghianati Vongola.

Daemon. Nama yang membawa rasa pahit di lidahnya. Ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa mantan rekannya memilh untuk menghancurkan keluarga yang mereka bangun selama ini semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Sebagai seseorang yang mengusung loyalti, amarah meluap di dadanya tiap kali mengingat kejadian itu. Bayang-bayang lelaki berambut biru berdiri di antara darah dan mayat temannya masih berbekas di kepalanya.

 _Andaikan saja aku bisa menghentikan itu_ , Ugetsu menatap kosong ke telapak tangannya. _Andaikan saja aku mengetahui lebih cepat, Giotto tidak perlu–_

"Masih memikirkan Daemon?"

Ucapan ringan dari sang mantan kepala Vongola menyadarkan Ugetsu. Giotto memberikan tatapan datar kemudian menyisip tehnya pelan. "Yang lalu biarkan berlalu, Ugetsu," ucapnya. "Penghianat pun, Daemon tetaplah Penjaga Kabutku. Ia sebenarnya hanya menginginkan Vongola menjadi kuat demi almarhumah tunangannya–ini salahku tidak mampu mewujudkannya. Sekarang Vongola berada di tangan Ricardo, aku harap ia dapat mewujudkan apa yang tidak bisa kulakukan."

Ugetsu tidak mendalih. Temannya selalu tahu selangkah lebih maju berkat intuisi tajamnya. Dia hanya menyayangi betapa mudahnya Giotto menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

 _Kau terlalu baik, Giotto,_ Ia menghela napas. _Tapi memang itulah yang membuatku menjadi Penjagamu._

"...Ahaha, kurasa kau benar," Ugetsu kembali tersenyum. "Tidak ada gunanya menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi."

Keduanya kembali terdiam, menatap ufuk pagi yang hampir sepenuhnya menampak. Sayup-sayup muncul kehidupan menggema di balik tembok, dari derap kaki hingga teriakan seseorang–samurai dengan polisi, bila didengar dari gertakannya. Giotto tertawa kecil, mengundang tanda tanya orang di sebelahnya.

"Mendengar itu aku jadi ingat saat hari pertama aku pindah ke Jepang," Ugetsu langsung mengerti apa yang dibicarakan dan ikut tersenyum. "Kau ingat, 'kan?"

"Ya," balasnya. Oh, tidak mungkin Ugetsu melupakannya. Sebagai seseorang berketurunan murni Itali, Giotto memiliki perawakan yang berbeda dengan masyarakat awam–rambut pirang, mata senada senja, kulit seputih susu. Ketika ia pindah ke Jepang, kehadirannya menjadi kabar burung di daerah itu. Penduduk sekitar penasaran dengan tetangga baru mereka, bahkan beberapa berusaha mengintip lewat tembok rumah.

Betapa terkejutnya mereka tatkala Giotto keluar berbalut yukata dan menyapa dengan bahasa Jepang fasih seakan-akan ia telah tinggal di sana sejak lahir.

"Kau lagi-lagi terkenal di kalangan wanita," Ugetsu tergelak melihat wajah temannya memerah. "Berapa orang yang sudah menyatakan cinta kepadamu, Giotto?"

Ia menjotor bahunya kesal. "Berisik."

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka klan barumu, Sawada, masuk ke jenjang _kuge_ begitu mudahnya. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ah, kurasa itu berkat koneksiku dan statusmu sebagai Penjagaku. Walau tidak terlalu tinggi, aku merasa sudah beruntung. Setidaknya status sebagai bangsawan akan melepaskan keturunanku dari tipu muslihat pemerintahan di masa yang akan datang, siapa yang tahu?"

"Entah, mungkin kau bisa menebaknya dengan intuisimu," ucap Ugetsu jenaka dan mengangkat cangkir tehnya, sebelum menyadari kelopak merah muda yang menggenang. "Ah," _ada bunga sakura._

"Oh, lihat Ugetsu," panggil Giotto menunjuk perkarangan rumah. "Sakuranya tumbuh."

Ia mendongak. Di tengah perkarangan, satu pohon besar terhias benih-benih bunga pada tiap ranting. Beberapa telah terbuka prematur di saat sebagian masih terkatup menunggu udara hangat. Satu kelopak kembali jatuh, melayang-layang bersama angin sebelum jatuh di genangan air.

"Hm... Sepertinya kita bisa melakukan _hanami_ bersama," gumam Giotto. "Kudengar G dengan yang lain tiba minggu depan."

Ugetsu terdiam. Matanya lekat menatap pohon itu, rindu sesaat mengilat. Ia membuka mulutnya dan berucap,

" _Shizukasa ya,_

 _hanasaki niwa no,_

 _haru no ame_ "

Hening menyapa. Giotto menatap sosok temannya, bingung tersirat di wajahnya. Ugetsu tersenyum simpul.

"Ketika aku masih muda, aku sangat senang membaca karya tulis para literatur terkenal, apalagi yang baru liris," jelasnya. Ia kembali meneguk tehnya. "Salah satunya adalah _haiku_ karya Kyoshi- _dono_ barusan. 'Betapa sunyinya, halaman berbunga, hujan musim semi'. Pemandangan ini mengingatkanku dengan masa kecilku," Ugetsu tertawa lepas, namun Giotto dapat merasakan perasaannya–rindu melankolis bahagia _akutelahkembali_ –berkat _Hyper Intuinition_.

"Sepertinya aku memang rindu kampung halamanku."

Tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkannya, termasuk Giotto. Ia baru saja tinggal di negara matahari terbit secara resmi sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, namun harus diakui ia sudah menganggap Jepang sebagai rumah keduanya. Kebudayaannya yang khas memikat hatinya dan enggan untuk ia lepas, bagai magnet yang telah menemukan pasangannya. Ditambah ia lebih menyukai memakai yukata kemana-mana, tidak menyesakkan seperti kemeja dan jas.

Keheningan kembali menyapa. Hiruk-pikuk penduduk masih menggema di luar tembok, bervarian dari derap kaki hingga pekikan anak kecil. Sesekali terdengar suara pertemuan senjata besi, namun ia tahu ia tidak perlu bergerak lantaran intuisinya mengatakan polisi setempat telah siap siaga. Untuk kali pertama ia tidak perlu khawatir dengan segala fenomena di sekitarnya.

Giotto melenguh kala rasa tenang merekah di dadanya. Tidak ada lagi mafia, tidak ada lagi dokumen-dokumen yang harus ia tanda-tangani, tidak ada lagi beban ekspetasi dan incaran dari segala arah. Dirinya bukan lagi Giotto, penemu Vongola, grup pelindung masyarakat dari marabahaya _underworld_. Dirinya bukan lagi Giotto, penyandang cincin Penjaga Langit. Dirinya kini adalah Sawada Ieyasu, turis yang kini bermukim di tengah masyarakat Jepang.

 _All in all, life was good._

"Ugetsu,"

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau memainkan sulingmu lagi?"

Ugetsu tersenyum hangat seraya meraih _shinobue-_ nya yang terlupakan.

"Dengan senang hati."

FIN

* * *

Halo! Saya Aria.

Sudah dua tahun sejak kali terakhir saya kembali bergelut di dunia menulis fanfiction KHR. I'll be honest here: ini adalah salah satu fic yang berdebu karena tidak jadi dipakai untuk salah satu lomba 2017 silam. Entah mengapa terbesit ide untuk publish fic ini. Daripada tidak dipakai sama sekali, ya nggak? Hehe.


End file.
